


Changes Shorter Than a Peal

by Amythe3lder



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/pseuds/Amythe3lder
Summary: A history of careful collisions.A poetry remix for Wits On Tap 2017





	Changes Shorter Than a Peal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Waiting, Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483413) by [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism). 



> Touch (təCH): see below.

_have an effect on; make a difference to_

     The first touch is an assessment, a  
     strangeness felt in  
     shock  
     The only thing that  
     doesn’t hurt  
     in this cold new moment is skin against skin  
     But with leather  
     a half-panicked chaperone in between

 

_be tangent to (a curve or surface) at a certain point_

     The second touch  
     isn’t  
     quite  
     after all  
     A would-be, a near-miss,  
     an almost, but  
     a denial  
     at the moment of defeat with  
     backs to the wall

 

_an ability to deal with something successfully_

     The third touch is a pain  
     that brings rain  
     like a balm  
     sweet briar roses in forgotten tongues  
     and the phantom of other  
     meanings  
     lurking just out  
     of sight

 

_a thing or an action that tries out the worth or character of something; a test_

     The fourth touch is support, a scaffold  
     to rest troubles on to hang tears out  
     to dry  
     An arm around  
     your shoulder to counter the hand  
     around your throat

 

_produce feelings of affection, gratitude, or sympathy in_

     The fifth touch is comfort and  
     juniper tea and peace  
     A consolation that  
     becomes its own prize in the face  
     of grey grace  
     and grief and thanks

 

_come or bring into mutual contact_

     The sixth touch is a choice, a measured  
     step towards understanding or  
     something  
     very like it  
     Something close enough to-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of a lovely 221b/5+1 study done by TiltedSyllogism, please treat yourself and click through to it! This is very nearly a 221b as well, just without the b part.  
> The title is from the meaning of "touch" in bell-ringing: a series of changes shorter than a peal.  
> In flower language, sweet briar roses= "I wound to heal" and juniper= succor.


End file.
